The present disclosure relates to a display input device and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus (multifunctional machine) is known that has not only a copying function, a scan function, a fax function and the like but also a box function. The box function refers to a function of storing image data in a storage region called a box previously registered and of printing an image based on the stored image data. The image forming apparatus generally includes a display input device for receiving an instruction to select a function, an instruction to set a function and the like.
In the display input device of the image forming apparatus, not only hard keys and the like but also a display portion including a touch panel may be provided. In the display input device described above, soft keys for receiving various types of instructions are displayed on the display portion, and the soft key that is touched through the touch panel is detected based on an output of the touch panel.
For example, when the box function is selected by a user as a function to be used, the display input device displays a list in which items of information on the image data stored in an already registered box are arranged, and receives, from the user, an instruction to specify the desired image data. For example, when the user specifies the desired image data, the user touches the display position of information on the desired image data through the touch panel. Thus, the display input device determines that the image data corresponding to the information displayed in the touch position is specified by the user.
Incidentally, the number of items of information that can be arranged in the display range of the list at a time is limited. Hence, when items of information that cannot be arranged in the display range of the list at a time are present as display targets of the list, it is necessary to scroll the list to switch the display range of the list. Hence, a hard key for switching the display range of the list may be separately provided in the display input device. Alternatively, a soft key for switching the display range of the list may be displayed together with the list. Thus, the user performs a scroll operation (an operation of pressing down the hard key for switching the display range of the list or an operation of touching the display portion of the soft key for switching the display range of the list), and thereby can scroll the list.
While the list is displayed, when the display input device receives the scroll operation, the display input device scrolls the list at a previously determined scroll width. For example, each time the display input device receives the scroll operation, the display input device displaces the display range of the list by one page.
Here, when a significantly large amount of information is present as display targets, the number of pages of the list is increased accordingly. In this case, since the user may need to repeat the scroll operation until the desired information is displayed in the list, this is bothersome and inconvenient for the user.